Sheet metal forming is generally performed using a stamping process in which opposing tools having a desired geometry press the sheet metal into a desired shape. Stamping may be a very efficient and cost-effective process for high volume manufacturing. However, for low volume manufacturing or prototyping, the cost and energy required to produce stamping tools for each component design iteration may be prohibitively high. A sheet metal forming process that can produce cost-efficient prototypes in a timely manner would be highly beneficial.